


Смотри только на меня

by Remira



Series: Dark Side [3]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remira/pseuds/Remira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда они возвращаются.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Смотри только на меня

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в рамках ШВ'14 для команды Короли.

Первая мысль, пришедшая в голову Мунакаты: он спит.  
Вторая: он сошёл с ума.  
Третья: мир вокруг сошел с ума.

В его мире, в их мире – они уже победили, выбрали меньшее зло в лице друг друга, убив Вайcманна и передав власть Золотому Совету. И если это так – то, что он видит, не может быть ничем иным окромя безумия.

Белое на красном, красное на красном. Дежавю. Елейный голос, который не вытравился из памяти ста пятьюдесятью ночами, полными хриплых стонов.

– Вы необычайно бледны, мой друг, – сладко улыбнулся Вайсманн и жестом поманил к себе.

Мунаката больше всего на свете хотел обнажить саблю, но вместо этого сделал шаг вперёд. Как послушная марионетка - тело отказывалось подчиняться разуму.

Мунаката запретил себе паниковать, немыслимыми усилиями отбрасывая вереницу нелепых предположений и приказывая анализировать факты, но собственное хладнокровие подводило. За полгода расслабился. Потерял бдительность. Теперь приходилось расплачиваться.

Факт один – Вайсманн жив. И не учится на ошибках. Это обнадёживало.

Все остальные мысли раз за разом сбивались, взгляд оказывался прикован к закрытым, беспокойно подрагивающим за веками глазам и губам, скользящим по светлой коже плеча. И руке Вайсманна, которая ласково, собственнически перебирала медные пряди. Гладила. Трепала за ухом, как большого пса. Опять. Снова!

И только когда Суо открыл глаза, Мунаката понял, как сильно успел испугаться. Испугаться, что вновь увидит в них насмешку, презрение. Своенравную, но всё же покорность.

В глазах у Суо тлели выжженная пустыня и ярость загнанного в ловушку зверя, жаждущего убивать. Мунаката почти видел, как крепкие зубы впиваются в уязвимое место, где шея переходит в плечо, как по белой коже растекаются разводы алого, а горло дёргается, издавая судорожные хрипы. Но воображение спасовало перед действительностью, в которой Суо только целовал, не оставляя даже следов.

Вайсманн ладонью указал на стоящее в паре метров от кровати глубокое кресло, которое Мунаката поначалу и не заметил. Он не собирался слушаться, он собирался ещё раз убить ублюдка, но тело вновь подчинилось не ему.

– Обойдёмся без резких жестов, к чему спешить? – протянул Вайсманн, глядя с неприкрытым довольством. – Микото, иди сюда.

Суо оставил плечо в покое и перебрался из-за спины вперёд, устраиваясь между раскинутых ног. Вайсманн погладил его по скуле, игнорируя сверлящий яростный взгляд. От невинной интимности этого жеста Мунакату всего передёрнуло, он почти физически чувствовал, как заклокотало в горле «Не трожь!» и собственническое «Моё!», и не сразу понял, что действительно зарычал – глухо, утробно, не размыкая губ. Как животное.

Проклятье, если так пойдёт и дальше, Вайсманн добьётся своего. Использовать старый, проверенный рычаг давления примитивно, но потрясающе действенно. Для Вайсманна может быть даже забавно – наблюдать за их бешенством.

Мунаката сжал кулаки – на это его воли ещё хватило – и попытался разложить известные детали нового пазла.

Серебряный Король бессмертен – они это знали. Вопрос «Как?» изначально был не уместен, но шок не позволил понять это сразу. Значит, кто-то вытащил меч Ичигена. Вопрос – кто? Вторично. Первоочередная задача – понять, как он их контролирует и освободиться. А там всё как раньше – и придёт ад на землю, и разверзнется геенна огненная.

Мунаката думал, механически отмечая, что делают Вайсманн и Суо. Влажные звуки, ритмично двигающаяся между бёдер рыжая голова. Вайсманн, явно издеваясь, выпрямил одну ногу так, что Мунакате стало отчётливо видно, как его член исчезает между растянутых, покрасневших губ. Некстати вспомнилось, как Суо отсасывал ему в последний раз: они были на приёме у Золотого, на балкончике, отделённом от полной людей залы лишь тяжёлыми шторами. Мунаката не любил риски, но Суо по ним тащился как адреналиновый наркоман, и чужое желание вкупе с вероятностью быть застуканными вспенивались в крови ядерным коктейлем. Суо сосал торопливо и жадно, давился, сжимал губами, мял задницу и резко двигал пальцами внутри, заставляя стонать в закушенное ребро ладони.

– Мунаката, вы ещё с нами?

Мунаката моргнул, выныривая из воспоминаний. Суо косился на него настороженно, будто пытаясь понять, всё ли в порядке, и двигался медленно, так медленно, как почти никогда – с ним. Мунаката стиснул зубы. С ним всё в порядке. Конечно. На все сто.

– Вы заскучали, – Вайсманн не спрашивал, кивнул, будто бы задумчиво, и надавил Суо на плечо, отстраняя. – Думаю, я знаю, как вас развлечь. Микото, перевернись, пожалуйста. Чтобы нашему другу было хорошо видно.

Звучащее из уст Вайсманна донельзя пошлое «друг» резануло по ушам. Суо снова подчинился беспрекословно. Подождал, пока Вайсманн повернётся корпусом к Мунакате, перевернулся сам, опираясь спиной на грудь, и подтянул колени к груди. Вайсманн провёл раскрытой ладонью от левого соска к правому, ущипнул, погладил под рёбрами тонкий шрам, оставленный серебряным клинком, и спустился ниже, сжал жёсткие рыжие волоски на лобке, но так и не коснулся члена. Тот уже блестел от смазки, Мунакате даже с его места было видно, как вздулись вены, и поджалась мошонка.

– Кажется, у нас получилось заинтересовать его, м? Как думаешь?

– Сдохни, – сквозь зубы выдохнул Суо, глядя куда-то поверх плеча Мунакаты.

Вайсманн подхватил его под колени, поднимая те выше, и улыбнулся:

– Я уже умирал. Сейчас твой черёд, но сперва мы развлечёмся. Как в старые добрые времена, – невинный поцелуй пришёлся в висок, а затем голос неузнаваемо преобразился, теряя тягучую мягкость: – Подрочи себе.

Мунаката видел, как Суо сопротивляется, как искажается в гримасе раскрасневшееся лицо, но рука всё равно потянулась к члену, сжала яйца. Пальцы по касательной прошлись от основания до конца, большой обвёл головку по кругу, размазывая белёсые капли. 

– Молодец, – похвалил Вайсманн, – а теперь дальше.

Суо закрыл глаза и прогнулся, раздвинул ноги ещё шире – стало видно вход и матовое полупрозрачное кольцо стопора.

Мунаката сглотнул – слишком знакомо. Мысли метались в ловушке: разумом он понимал, что нужно отсечь лишнее и продумать план, что бессильная ревность ничего даст, но глаза отвести не мог и не смел.

– Ну же, – снова подбодрил Вайсманн и вдруг склонился, широко провёл языком по высоко задранному колену.

Мунаката мысленно скривился и тут же осёкся: Суо опустил свободную руку вниз, закрывая обзор на промежность, поддел указательным пальцем силиконовое кольцо и осторожно потянул наружу. Пробка показалась на пару сантиметров, из такого же материала, как кольцо, но тут Суо шумно выдохнул и отпустил, мышцы снова сомкнулись на стопоре. Мунаката смотрел на его руку, краем глаза видел, как Вайсманн круговыми движениями гладит острую коленку, и чувствовал, что между пальцев становится влажно и липко. Молния болезненно врезалась в собственный член.

– Микото, не останавливайся, пока я не разрешу. Мунаката, вам неудобно?

Язык отказался подчиняться сразу. Мунаката только сейчас понял, что во рту пересохло. Что до этого момента он даже не пытался что-то сказать – онемел.

– Отпусти его. Хочешь самоудовлетвориться – давай поиграем, но со мной. Ты сдох от моего меча.

Вайсманн смерил его долгим, изучающим взглядом, а потом рассмеялся – тихим, приятным смехом.

– Боюсь, что вынужден отказать вашей горячей просьбе. Во-первых, меч Ичигена Мивы – не ваш. Во-вторых, видите ли, я очень трепетно отношусь к своей собственности. И не прощаю измен. Вы, мой дорогой друг, посмели взять то, что вам не принадлежит. Проще говоря, вы – вор. А Микото – предатель. Я не намерен идти на уступки ворам и предателям. Но я сделаю вам последний подарок, Мунаката. Раздевайтесь.

На манжетах белой рубашки остались капли крови. Мунаката даже не заметил, когда успел сжать кулаки с такой силой, что ногти оставили аккуратные полукружья на ладони. Без давления форменных брюк стало легче, но не намного – в комнате было жарко, на висках уже стала проступать испарина. Очки он решил оставить – и без того было вскрыто слишком много слабостей.

– Не отказывайте себе, – почти безразлично бросил Вайсманн и переключил внимание.

Грудь у Суо тяжело вздымалась и опадала, дышал он через нос – шумно и глубоко, кусая сжатые в тонкую линию губы. Упавшие на лоб волосы закрывали глаза. Влажные от пота бёдра мелко дрожали, рука всё ещё двигала пробку: медленно вытаскивая почти до конца – Мунаката сумел рассмотреть форму – крупное продолговатое яйцо, с тёмным утяжелителем внутри прозрачного силикона, – и тут же резко, с силой загоняя обратно.

Мунаката стиснул член у основания и зажмурился, пережидая тошнотворную вспышку возбуждения. Он не хотел его чувствовать. Не хотел видеть всё это, не хотел снова проходить через то, что происходило полгода назад, но его никто не спрашивал.

Вайсманн, поймав его ненавидящий взгляд, покачал головой и накрыл руку Суо своей, – бледность его пальцев на фоне чужой загорелой кожи показалась почти болезненной, – и дёрнул, в одно движение вынимая пробку. Суо не сдержал вскрика, запрокинул голову и задышал частыми, мелкими глотками. Вайсманн небрежно откинул пробку, провёл ладонями по внутренней стороне бёдер, натягивая кожу и оставляя красные полосы от ногтей, сжал ягодицы и потянул в стороны, открывая болезненно покрасневший, пульсирующий вход.

Хриплого, сбивающегося голоса, похоже, не ожидал ни он, ни Мунаката:

– Я тебя... уничтожу... Ни крови, ни костей... в пепел... никакой, блядь, грёбаный... ножик не понадобится...

Вайсманн медленно выпрямился, во взгляде мелькнуло изумлённое восхищение.

Он отпустил бёдра Суо, сжал в кулак волосы на загривке и приложил к губам пальцы, проталкивая внутрь. Суо дёрнулся и замычал, но Мунаката видел, как пальцы становятся влажными от слюны, как мелькает между ними язык. В паху дёргало и ныло, в ушах шумело так, что забивало даже звук собственного дыхания, и не понять, чего в этом шуме было больше – ярости или уже возбуждения. Мунаката почти сдался, быстро двигая кулаком по члену, стискивая до боли, лишь бы не чувствовать удовольствия. Под рукой запульсировало в преддверии разрядки, но в этот момент в мозг ввинтился голос Вайсманна, и Мунаката резко сдавил основание и мошонку, заходясь беззвучной агонией.

Первым, что Мунаката увидел, когда перед глазами перестала расплываться фрактальная радуга, был взгляд Суо – жадный, горящий, совершенно дурной. Ноздри хищно подрагивали, от уголка губ по подбородку тянулся влажный след слюны.

Вайсманн сдвинулся назад, потянув Суо за собой. Поманил пальцем, приказал: «Иди сюда», и Мунаката со злым торжеством отметил, как сел его голос.

Сейчас не оставалось ничего, кроме как подчиняться и надеяться, что Вайсманн допустит ошибку и ослабит контроль. Мунаката терпеть не мог полагаться на слепой случай, но, будучи не в силах управлять даже собственным телом, не говоря уж о силе, достойной альтернативы не видел.

Кровать прогнулась под тройным весом, шёлковые вычурные простыни неприятно липли к влажной коже, но Мунаката почти не обратил на них внимания. Взгляд был прикован к лицу Вайсманна, растерявшему свою породистую сладость. Жестокий, избалованный собственным эгоизмом садист. Мунакате с его мелкими слабостями до него пилить и пилить.

– Если этого не сделаешь ты, сделаю я, – улыбнулся ублюдок, не сводя с Мунакаты ответного взгляда. – Но не обещаю, что ему будет приятно.

Мунаката перевёл взгляд на Суо, мысленно прося прощения, но тот только осклабился, выгибаясь и не упуская случая двинуть Вайсманну локтем в бок – тот, впрочем, кажется, даже не заметил. Остро и некстати захотелось сказать какую-нибудь глупость, заправить взмокшие на висках волосы за ухо, поцеловать, но Мунаката не собирался давать Вайсманну ещё больше власти над ними. Позволил себе только обхватить Суо сзади за шею, незаметно поглаживая кромку волос, и другой рукой направил член. Войти получилось одним плавным движением. Суо прикрыл глаза на немой вопрос и выдохнул:

– Порядок.

Закрыть глаза и не думать, забыть о близости ненавистного ублюдка и отдаться пьянящим ощущениям, телу, которое он успел изучить до последнего квадратного дюйма; человеку, которого – себе он признался давно – успел полюбить. Но глаза закрывать нельзя, и забывать нельзя.

Мунаката качнул бёдрами один раз, другой: двигаться было легко, мышцы обволакивали упруго и расступались охотно. Мунаката попытался взглядом найти игрушку, но быстро прекратил – мазохистом он не был, по крайней мере, не по этой части. Лучше найдёт после и засунет Вайсманну в глотку.

Суо дёрнулся и подался вперёд, неожиданно наваливаясь, тяжело оперся на плечи. Мунаката автоматически вскинул руки и поддержал, погладил по спине – та вся была влажная и раскалённая, как печка. Руку остановил Вайсманн, прижавшись грудью, и Мунаката замер, пытаясь понять, что тот задумал.

Ответ пришёл пару секунд спустя. Вайсманн демонстративно засосал кожу у Суо под ухом, облизнулся и мурлыкнул:

– Микото, приподнимись. И расслабься.

Мунаката моргнул, не в силах поверить.

– С-с-сука, – кажется, голос принадлежал Суо.

Плечо, в которое он упирался лбом, жгло, а руки ныли под намертво сжавшейся хваткой. Вайсманн протискивался медленно, но настойчиво; пока вошла только головка, но Мунаката уже чувствовал, как плотно она притёрлась к его собственной. Когда Суо стал медленно опускаться на них под давлением собственного веса и рук Вайсманна на его пояснице, перед глазами на несколько секунд потемнело. Мунаката даже не знал, каким чудом удалось не кончить, когда оба втиснулись полностью. Мышцы вокруг теперь сжимались так плотно, что страшно было глотнуть воздуха. Сам Суо загнанно, часто дышал, обжигая кожу дыханием и прикосновениями, и Мунаката не придумал ничего лучше, чем осторожно приподнять его голову и попытаться поймать плавающий мутный взгляд.

– Хэй, – тихо позвал он, обнял лицо Суо ладонью и дёрнул за короткую прядку, привлекая внимание, – смотри на меня. Помнишь? Смотри только на меня.

Глаза Суо на несколько секунд стали осмысленнее, но тут Вайсманн потянул его вверх, и взгляд снова поплыл. Суо зажмурился и издал странный звук, похожий на всхлип, а когда они синхронно толкнулись обратно, не сдержался и застонал в голос. Мунаката плюнул на гордость и ткнулся лбом в лоб, зарычал:

– Смотри на меня, мать твою! Только на меня!

Суо моргнул, прищурился – на мгновение янтарная радужка вспыхнула красным, – и зло кивнул, на скулах заиграли желваки. Мунаката с облегчением кивнул в ответ, чувствуя, что ещё немного, и он не выдержит.

Они втроём раскачивались в постепенно ускоряющемся темпе. Мунаката, не разрывая зрительного контакта, ласкал член Суо, гладил поджарый живот и бёдра, сомкнувшиеся на его пояснице. Кажется, пока они играли в гляделки, Вайсманн успел добавить смазки. Мунаката не обольщался, но тот хоть и был сволочью, сам предпочитал трахаться с максимальным комфортом.

– Не стоит благодарности, – словно прочитав мысли, усмехнулся Вайсманн и поддал вверх, одновременно дёргая Суо вниз. Тот застонал и затрясся, изливаясь Мунакате в кулак и до одури сжимаясь внутри.

Последним, что Мунаката увидел перед тем, как утонуть в ослепительном беспамятстве, была холодная тонкая улыбка.

 

Очнулся Мунаката в темноте и не сразу понял, где находится. В комнате было прохладно, из открытого окна тянуло сыростью и послегрозовой свежестью. Одеяло противно липло к животу.

Мунаката закрыл глаза и перед внутренним взором прокатились все воспоминания: воскресший Вайсманн, мягкий голос, злые глаза в обрамлении слипшихся мокрых ресниц. Мунаката резко сел, и только тогда навалилось, рухнуло ватным грузом облегчение – сон. Всего лишь проклятый сон. Внутри стало легко и пусто, будто он проглотил воздушный шарик, наполненный гелием.

Медленно, с чувством, давя последний скользкий червячок сомнения, Мунаката повернулся. Суо спал на соседней половине кровати: на животе, обнимаясь с подушкой, простынь сбилась к пояснице, где-то там же в ногах валялся мундир, который он накануне поленился вешать в шкаф или хотя бы накинуть на спинку стула. Мунаката не удержался, привалился к горячему боку и почувствовал, как отпускает окончательно. То есть не окончательно, он ещё проведёт воспитательную беседу со своим подсознанием и наведается в гости к одному уроду, дрыхнущему в хрустальном гробе, но всё это после.

Он легко пробежался пальцами вдоль обнажённой спины, положил ладонь на поясницу и нахмурился. Кожу на собственном животе неприятно тянуло, Мунаката щёлкнул тусклую прикроватную лампу, сдёрнул простынь и поморщился, глядя на подсыхающие белёсые разводы. Подумав, хмыкнул, собрал немного на пальцы и сдвинул чужую простыню, скользнул по расщелине, помассировал расслабленный вход и осторожно протолкнул один палец. Суо тихо замычал, но не проснулся. Мунаката прижался всем телом, накрыл ртом чуть выступающий шейный позвонок, лизнул и жадно втянул носом знакомый до последних нот запах – соль, мыло, костёр – пламя.

Суо заворчал отчётливее, приподнял голову и скосил на него один глаз, щурясь от света. А рассмотрев, чем он занят, сдавленно застонал и упал обратно.

Мунаката понимал, что ночные побудки ради собственных низменных прихотей дорого обойдутся ему уже утром, но сейчас хотел одного – удостовериться, убедиться, что сон был всего лишь сном. Утром он будет терпеливо сносить дурное настроение и нытьё не выспавшегося Суо, раздавать распоряжения о проверке безопасности серебряного периметра и настаивать на личной встрече с Золотым Королём. А сейчас...

– Хочу тебя. Давай, просыпайся...

– Кончай слюнявить мне шею... Ткнись мордой в подушку и выключись.

Ответ не заданного вопроса не стоил: Мунаката проигнорировал недовольство, пошевелил пальцем, вынул и для верности накрыл рукой уже спереди. Суо толкнулся бёдрами в кулак и прохрипел:

– Мунаката, ты заебал во всех смыслах, отвали от меня, пока я не решил, что тебя можно кастрировать, а член заменить игрушкой, на которые ты так падок.

Мунаката вздрогнул, но благоразумно воздержался от комментариев.

– Слишком много слов для спящего.

– Ну, блядь, конечно, и кто же меня разбудил?

– Хочешь, укажу на этого ублюдка пальцем?

Суо снова завозился и повернулся в кольце рук. Выглядел он помятым, сонным и – Мунакате точно никто не поверит – невероятно домашним: с нелепым отпечатком подушки на щеке и растрёпанными, лишившимися привычной укладки волосами. Однако в глубине прикрытых глаз уже пробуждались первые искры интереса. Мунаката сглотнул, потянул его на себя, заставив нависнуть сверху, обхватил поясницу ногами, прогибаясь в спине и потираясь пахом о пах. Суо неуловимо переменился в лице, опустил взгляд вниз и тут же расплылся в похабной ухмылке:

– Дрочил на меня даже во сне, а, Мунаката?

Мунаката дёрнул уголком губ и приподнялся на локтях, мягко поцеловал, дождавшись, пока Суо ответит, и тогда чувствительно прихватил зубами за губу, лизнул напоследок и отстранился.

– Смотри не туда. Смотри на меня.

 

_13/05/14_


End file.
